1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus that securely holds, supports and displays for adjustable viewing of portable electronic devices where the apparatus can be frictionally engaged into any accessible material seam as well as being supportable on flat surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several prior art devices in the field. U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,940 discloses a device with magnetic holder having a cup formed of a ferromagnetic material. The rear surface of the cup includes a double-sided adhesive pad to provide attachment of the cup to a vehicle dashboard surface. An obvious drawback to this design is the lack of portability. Once affixed to the dashboard the device cannot be moved to another location. In addition, the adhesive will likely tarnish the finish on a dashboard substantially lowering the value the car. Another drawback exists in that the device is not easily adjustable preventing suitable viewing of the portable electronic device engaged thereto.
There exists a need to for a device that is removably attachable to an interior of a car to support an electronic device that may be propped up for better hands free viewing. Such a device will likely focus on the traveler which likely requires a portable holder movable from vehicle to vehicle.
Additionally, there exists a need for a device with an interchangeable cap for multiple applications and electronic devices.
There also exists a need for a device that maintains a portable electronic device in a car in a suitable viewing position without interfering with the viewing area of a driver. There also exists a need for a device to hold portable devices in an upright fixed position while driving within arms length of driver.